ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011
This page is a list of appearances (candids and events) by Lady Gaga in 2011. The purpose of this page is to be a visual aid on the fashion wore during the year. For details about events or outfits credits, click on the date below the picture. 2011 January Jan 5 — Surprise performance at the Oak Room in New York *"Spring 2011" dress by Bordelle, boots by Pleaser Oak Room 1-5-2011 22.jpg Jan 6 — 2011 International CES for Polaroid Grey Label line *"02464" sunglasses by Chanel, "Spring 2011" dress, jacket by Sally LaPointe, nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras CESVegasGagaPolaroid.jpg CES2011-POLAROID-GREY 281629.jpg Jan 8 — With fans in New York *Zig Zag suit by Norma Kamali NYJanGagaOutside.jpg Jan 19 — Interview for 60 Minutes in New York *Sunglasses by ???, boots by Keko Hainswheeler, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras NYAndersonCooperJanuary.jpg Jan 20 — With fans in New York *Unisex flex fleece zip hoody by American Apparel NYJanGagaOutsideFans.jpg February 10 — Driving in Los Angeles *X DrivingInLosAngeles.jpg 13 — The Grammy Awards *Hair and make-up by Sam McKnight and Val Garland *A Vessel by Hussein Chalayan *B Latex suit by MUGLER *C Molded leather bodice by MUGLER, alien boots by MUGLER in cooperation with Nasir Mazhar, GFF 16 shades by Gianfranco Ferrè *D Black hat "Church" ''by Franc Fernandez Arriving at Grammys 037.png|A Performing Born This Way at Grammys 003.png|B 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png|C Backstage_at_the_2011_Grammys_009.png|D 2011 Grammy After Party 003.png 2011 Grammy After Party 001.png 14 — The Jay Leno Show *A Red suit by Dinu Bodiciu, boots by MUGLER, Alien Sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for MUGLER *B Alien Sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for MUGLER *C ''"Trash Denim Suit Jacket" by NOBLE for MUGLER. 018.jpg|A Jay Leno 2011 09.png|B 004.jpg|C 16 — Recording Studios in Manhattan *Custom made boots by Tony Lama LeavingRecordignStudioManhattan.jpg 17 — Good Morning America *Latex condom-inspired suit by MUGLER, white hat by Atsuko Kudo and Nasir Mazhar, "Incognito Pilot" ''shades by Maison Martin Margiela (A/W 2009) ArrivalGMA2011.jpg GMA February 17, 2011 001.png 21 — Filming intro for the HBO Special *"Unicorns"'' by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Chanel (02464), aluminium spiked fingerless gloves by Kerin Rose of A-morir, Nails by Aya Fukuda makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2011-OutInNewYorkCityHBO.jpg 11-02-21 NYC (Filming HBO Special).jpg 22 — Post Monster Ball at the Madison Square Garden *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2011-PostMonsterBallMSG.jpg 23 — American Idiot on Broadway *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras AmericanIdiotBroadway.jpg 11-02-23 NYC (American Idiot w. Billie Joe Armstrong).jpg 24 — The Gayle King Show *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Gaga GayleKing.jpg Gayle King 01.jpg 11-02-24 The Gayle King Show.jpg 26 — Post Monster Ball at Consol Energy Center *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2-26-11.jpg March Mar 2 — Paris *X MuglerParisOutside.jpg Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png March 2, 2011 001.png Mar 3 — Airport in Toronto *Sunglasses by, boots by TorontoAirportOutside.jpg Mar 4 — eTalk Primetime Special Interview in Toronto *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo GagaOutsideToronto.jpg Mar 7 — X *X GagaShoppingNY.jpg Mar 9 — X *X GagaShoppingBoston.jpg Mar 12 — X *X GagaDragConnection2011.jpg Mar 13 — X *X GagaRoundUp2011.jpg Mar 14 — X *X Station4GagaBTW.jpg Mar 17 — X *X GagaMax2011BTW.jpg Mar 16 — X *X GagaDallas2011.jpg Mar 22 — X *X GoogleInterviews.jpg Mar 23 — X *X TwitterHQinSF2011.jpg Mar 24 — X *X CountryRoadGaga.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg Mar 27 — X *X 2011BirthdayParty.jpg Mar 29 — X *X March 29, 2011 001.png Mar 31 — X *X 268085609.jpg Mar ?? *X OntheRoadMarch.jpg|Mar ?? BackstageMarch.jpg|Mar ?? April 6 — Leaving her hotel in Austin, Texas *Red studded jacket by a fan and custom made boots by Tony Lama. April 6, 2011 001.png 13 — Press promo in her hotel room (Fantastico) *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras April 13, 2011 001.png April 13, 2011 002.png 14 — Out and about in Miami, Florida *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras April 14, 2011 001.png 16 — Walt Disney World and The Kennedy Lounge in Tampa, Florida *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Gaga+001.jpg 11-04-16 Kennedy Lounge Tampa.jpg 17 — At The Setai Hotel in Miami, Florida and with Nicko McBrain of Iron Maiden *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras April 17, 2011 001.png 4-17-11.jpg 19 — Taking pictures with fans *? April 19, 2011 001.png 28 — On Daybreak, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, MTV and It Gets Better Project *? April 28, 2011 005.png April 28, 2011 002.png April 28, 2011 003.png April 28, 2011 001.png April 28, 2011 004.png 29 — On The Oprah Winfrey Show *Custom made jacket by Sally LaPointe, Leopard catsuit by MUGLER, hat by Philip Treacy and hair-mask by Frederic Aspiras *B Dress by Mandy Coon ("Fall 2011, If I had a Heart”), Crystal hedlight necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg April 29, 2011 001.png May May 2 — Interview with Giuliana Rancic for E! *Custom made jacket by Gareth Pugh, tights by MUGLER, “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, nails by Aya Fukuda, sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (56-9272) May 5, 2011 002.png May 3 — Estadio Tres de Marzo (Monster Ball) May 5 — Foro Sol (Monster Ball) May 6 — Press conference, Foro Sol (Monster Ball) *Suit by MUGLER (Fall 2011), “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo May 5, 2011 001.png May 9 — Robin Hood Gala *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras, nails by Aya Fukuda (Hair Room Service) *Shoes by ??? *A Custom made latex cropped jacket by Jac Langheim, bottom by Mugler *B Outfit by HMS Latex *C Custom made white suit jacket and harem pants by Abigail Greydanus, bra by HMS Latex *D Jumpsuit by Sally LaPointe *E Outfit by Christian Cota ("Jersey and Chiffon Jacket, Thick Jersey Skirt, Spring 2011") Necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane ("Crystal Cabochon Bib") RobinHoodGala-01-May09-2011.jpg|A RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|B RobinHoodGala-03-May09-2011.png|D RobinHoodGala-04-May09-2011.png|E May 10 — Arriving in France and previewing the album to French Little Monsters *"Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla, pants by Moschino (Fall 2011), red beret and waistcoat by Christian Lacroix (Menswear Fall 2011), vintage belts and purse by Versace, "Judas" sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, brooch by Chanel and "Panthère" ring by Cartier. Airport-May10-2011.png May 10, 2011 005.png May 11 — The 47th Annual Cannes Film Festival and Nice Airport *A Custom made'' "Black and Gold Judas Matador" tailored bodice by Alex Noble. *B Blue dress by MUGLER (Fall 2011) and Valentino 568 sunglasses. Rehearsal1.jpg|Rehearsal 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|A Walking.jpg|B May 12 — Leaving London Studios, Annabel Club *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Circle Bow Dress by Liz Black (Fall 2011 ''Concentric Thoughts Collection) 11-05-12 London Studios.jpg 11-05-12 Arriving at Annabel Club.jpg May 13 — The Graham Norton Show, hotel in London *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *A Custom made dress and headpiece by Sorcha O'Raghallaigh, "Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla and platform shoes by MUGLER (Fall 2011). *B Red catsuit and veil by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) and custom made black Leather Love Lock body by Alex Noble. *C Black latex top and skirt by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|A Performance Judas2.jpg|B Performance Born This Way2.jpg|C Performance Born This Way1.jpg 11-05-13 Leaving hotel in London.jpg May 14 — Handing out flowers and cookies to her fans outside her hotel in London *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by frederic Aspiras *Metallic silk brocade blazer by Balmain (Fall 2011) *"Fauno" headpiece by Maria Francesca Pepe (Fall 2011 Fortune ''collection), black silk jersey dress by Philip Armstrong (Fall 2011) 047.jpg 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg 11-05-14 Leaving hotel in London.jpg May 15 — Interview&performance at BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend in Carlisle, United Kingdom *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *''Elastic Skirt by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *A Pregnant Outfit by Charlie le Mindu and black latex suit by HMS Latex *''B Cropped top by HMS Latex *C Rubber Bandage Dress'' by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *''D Dancing Shorts'' by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) Radio_One.jpg 002~19.jpg lady-gaga-void-of-course-elastic-skirt1.jpg 1 Born This Way1.jpg|A 1 Born This Way4.jpg 1 Born This Way7.jpg 2 Bad Romance2.jpg|B 6 Orange Colored Sky.jpg|C 11 Just Dance1.jpg|D May 16 — At Metro International in London *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Skirt by Louis Vuitton (Fall 2011) Gaga-1.jpg GaGa-Metro1.jpg Working at Metro 002.png May 19 — Saturday Night Live *Jacket ("Odette Mini-Trench"), beret ("Nicole"), top ("Laire") and pencil skirt ("Lynne") by House of Harlot Justin Timberlake.jpg Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg May 23 — Signing Born This Way at Best Buy, Late Show with David Letterman *A Dress and lace mantilla by Christian Lacroix (Fall 2001 Haute Couture) *B Sculptural armor leather jacket by Viktor & Rolf (Fall 2011) 11-05-23 Best Buy Born This Way Signing.jpg BestBuyBTW 01.jpg BestBuyBTW 02.jpg BestBuyBTW 03.jpg 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg|A Arriving 11-05-23 David Letterman Show.jpg|B 11-05-23 David Letterman Leaving.jpg|Leaving May 25 — BET's 106 & Park, American Idol *Dress and corset by Maya Hansen (Fall 2011'' Queens of Spain'' collection 11-05-25 BET 106 and Park.jpg Theegdeofglory.jpg May 27 — Good Morning America, hotel in New York City and Starbucks in Los Angeles *? GagaGMA5.jpg GaGaGMA6.jpg GaGaGMA8.jpg GagaGMA7.jpg 11-05-27 New York Hotel Arrival.jpg 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg June Jun 6 — CFDA Fashion Awards *Dress by MUGLER, "Lady Mary" shoes by Noritaka Tatehana 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg GagaCFDA2.jpg GaGaCFDANatali.jpg GaGaCFDA1.jpg Jun 7 — Sirius Satellite Radio Studios for The Gayle King Show *A legging by MUGLER, B, C sunglasses "402" by Versace, dress by Xzotic Ink (Natalie Lapelosa), makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|A 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|B 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|C Jun 8 — Arriving at Schloss Bensberg Hotel *Jacket by Versace, sunglasses "2030" by Dior, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 11-06-08 Arriving Schloss Bensberg Hotel.jpg 6-8-11.jpg Jun 9 — 1Live, Vox & Bild Deutschland, Germany's Next Topmodel *sunglasses by Chanel, custom black outfit and dress "Fall 2011" by LeVer Couture, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras June9-J93ffrey.jpeg|A June9-J93ffrey-2.jpeg Vox+BildDeutschland.jpg Gagagerman0.jpg Gagagerman01.jpg Gagagerman1.jpg GagaKlum.jpg Jun 10 — Paul O'Grady Live, Gaga by Gaultier, Slam Photography *? Hair.jpg You and i.jpg Born this way.jpg Jun 11 — Roma EuroPride 2011 *Vest by Atsuko Kudo, dress by Versace *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo ArrivingRoma-2011.jpg BambinaInItalia.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg Jun 13 — Taratata *? Jun13-Taratata.jpg Jun13-Taratata01.jpg Jun 14 — The X-Factor *Vest by Pedro Lourenço, nail-less latex gloves by Void of Course. GagaXFactor.jpg Jun14-XFactor01.jpg Jun14-XFactor02.jpg Jun 15 — Le Grand Journal, Little Monsters Video Awards at 1515 Club *Jacket "Spring 2011" by Louis Vuitton Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg Jun 16 — Bourget Airport to Toronto Airpot *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun16-BourgetAirport.jpg Jun16-TorontoAirport.jpg Jun 18 — Rehearsal in Toronto *? Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals03.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals01.jpg Jun 19 — MuchMusic Video Awards *? Jun19-MMVA-01.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg Jun 20 — Toronto Airpot *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg Jun 21 — Narita International Airport *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg Jun 22 — Shabu Shabu restaurant *? Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg Jun 23 — Shopping in Shibuya and Harajuku, MTV Video Music Aid Japan Press Conference *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun23-Shibuya&Harajuku.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Press.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg Jun23-MTVVMA-Press.jpg Jun 25 — MTV Video Music Aid, MTV Video Music Awards Japan, Gonpachi restaurant *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg Jun25-MusicAid01.jpg Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg Jun25-Gonpachi.jpg Jun 26 — Bikram Yoga Ginza *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun26-Japan.jpg Jun26-Japan01.jpg Tumblr lngyzhETgd1qm0c6bo1 1280.jpg Jun 27 — Tesuko *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun27-Tetsuko's Room.jpg Jun 28 — Sukkiri, ZIP!, NHK9 *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun28-NHKJapan.jpg Jun 29 — SMAPxSMAP *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jul11-SmapXSmap.jpg Jun 30 — Music Lovers, Unicca Radio *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun30-UniccaRadio.jpg Jun30-MusicLovers02.png Jun30-MusicLovers01.jpg July Jul 1 — Haneda airport to Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport *Haneda: Save japan uniqlo t-shirt *Taoyuan: outfit by Sachio Kawasaki, sunglasses & box purse by Chanel *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Taiwan-Airport.jpg tumblr_lnotu0nJxe1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnou7e544f1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnovk4P5bF1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 2 — Yoga Center in Taipei, Hermes store *Sunglasses by ???, custom second skin by SOMARTA (Based on the 2007 Angelos Second Skin Series), bag by Versace (Fall 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 3 — Lady Gaga Day, showcase Taichung *Outfit by Versace, sunglasses by Dior *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo 336830717.jpg tumblr_lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 4 — Leaving hotel, Born This Way press conference in Taipei, Leaving Taiwan *Dress by Chanel (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel (2.55 Classic Flap Bag), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodile) *Outfit by Shiaztsy Chen *Leaving Taiwan : Vintage checkered Versace jacket, Fall 1993. Vintage sunglasses, vintage Versace jewellery and purse, and her custom velvet Christian Louboutin Dafodille pumps completed the look. *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lnt5fygh4U1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt6eqVnkZ1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnur76dRvF1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt8ql3Uso1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnt7bjNKp31qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lnu3wyh1pI1qm0c6bo1_500.png GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg Jul 5 — Singapore *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Singapore2011-July5.jpg Jul 7 — Born This Way press conference, showcase *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lnyekpzDSz1qm0c6bo1_500.jpg Jul 8 — Hotel *Dress by VPL ("Tableaux Vivants, Fall 2011"), sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (nude Unicorns) *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lo0cezjlTk1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul 9 — Sydney *"Aussie Mouse": Gown by Yves Saint Laurent ("Edition Soir 2011"), corset by Ryan Jordan, gloves by Mugler, sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow") *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lo3huptPA51qm0c6bo1_400.png Jul 10 — The Four Seasons, The Matt & Jo Show, Moebius House *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lo3yaqEHb81qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul102011-1.jpg tumblr_lo3zllNN4a1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul102011-2.jpg Jul102011-3.jpg Jul 11 — The Four Seasons, Citizenship ceremony, Fifi & Jules, Nevermind nightclub, ARQ nightclub *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_lo0cv27c4U1qm0c6bo1_500.png tumblr_lo5pfoRMCa1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul112011-2.jpg Jul112011.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg Jul 12 — The Four Seasons *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jul122011.jpg Jul 13 — Sydney Town "Monster" Hall *Custom outfits by Versace *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo tumblr_loa3im0JKi1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul132011.jpg Jul 14 — Sydney Airport to LAX to New York Airport *Hat "Princess Charlotte Summer 2009" by Charlie Brown, sunglasses by ???, outfit "Fall 2011" by Graeme Armour, shoes "Gaga's custom dafodille" by Christian Louboutin tumblr_loc6ye5aGe1qm0c6bo1_500.png Jul142011.jpg Jul142011-1.jpg Jul 17 — Out in NYC Jul 18 — Morning Mash Up, Howard Stern,Sirus XM, Z100, Max restaurant *Dress by Lina Mustafa ("Oppression"), fan by Louis Vuitton ("Spring 2011") July 20-21-22 — Shooting Yoü and I in Springfield, Nebraska Jul 25 — Channel 94.1, KAT 103.4 Jul 26 — 97.1 AMP, 102.7 KIIS FM, Château Marmont Jul 27 — Hotel in West Hollywood, So You Think You Can Dance Jul 28 — Hotel in West Hollywood, Jimmy Kimmel Live! July 31 — Out in New York City, recording with Tony Bennett's The Lady is A Tramp *Lace dress by Tom Ford ("Fall 2011"), jacket by ???, sunglasses by Chanel LaceDress-July31.jpg August Aug 1 — The View, Shooting for the MTV Video Music Awards *A Outfit, handbag, shoes by Salvatore Ferragamo ("Fall 2011"), hat by ???, sunglasses by ??? Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo *B Outfit by Tom Ford ("Fall 2011"), sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow") Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo TheView-August01-2011.jpg|A August1-2011-NYC-VMA.jpg|B September October November December Unknown :Pictures with no date known. See also *List of photoshoots in 2011 *List of live performances in 2011 *Fashion in 2005-2007 *Fashion in 2008 *Fashion in 2009 *Fashion in 2010 Category:Gagapedia calendar